BB fears
by apuril.74
Summary: I am not even sure how to explain in short what happens in this story please just read p.s. i always rate T


Into

A new villain had shown up in Jump city he called himself The Doctor he wanted to rule the world. He wasn't exactly a hard person to find but he had a strange power where he could pick one person at random to live their through all of their worst fears. The other Titans found out the hard way that another's fears where no laughing matter the last time the got zapped it had been all of Starfire fears who knew that she had any never mind what the team had seen.

Raven's point of view

The best way to help her was supporting her to face them head on but accepting the worse was difficult. It had even shown in the way she behaved now especially towards Robin in one of her fears he was shouting at her calling her every bad name under the sun. on top of that in the fear he had not only broke up with her but kicked her off the team. Save to say it was going to take a while for her to recover. I just hope that we don't end up in Robins, Cyborgs or worse my own.

Nomal

The alarm sounded and all the Titans gathered in the common room Robin pulling up the parks cameras onto the large screen "The Doctor is attacking people in the park!" they all run to the T car and Cyborg drives them to the park.

The doctor "welcome to my world!" he looks over to the Titans "oh how nice of you to join" his hands glow shooting dark blue orbs towards them.

Robin "Titans go!" they all dodge his attacks

He then aims for a little girl Beast Boy jumps in the way at the last possible second the Titans being distracted by the girl also get hit by his orbs.

They look around to see that their all in a cage bones litter the floor and blood is spattered against the walls.

Robin "where are we?"

Raven "we're in someone's fears"

Cyborg "but whose?"

Then a furious growl comes from behind them they turn around to see the beast crouched in another cage. It attacks the bars separating the two cages it struggles biting them then it lifts the bars slowly that separate them. Before they even get a chance to react they are attacked by the beast.

Robin's

I narrowly dodge his claws leaving my clothes turn I watched in horror as it grabs Starfire from mid air slamming her against a wall. I look at her lifeless body as blood spills from her head. I'm too late to save her how could I not save her "nooooo!". I look at the monster in front of me I feel my feary build up "I'm going to kill you". As I walk up to it I watch as it slams Cyborg like a fly into the bars. It turns to face me it somehow has managed to get Raven into its mouth her body lifeless as blood spills from her onto the floor. I run towards it with everything I have when it slashes at me again. I'm now on the floor helplessly bleeding out slowly dieing. I pray for a quick death but it just toils with me like a cat with a mouse throwing me it the air and clawing at me. I close my eyes for a split second and finally met with it's teeth sinking into my body I feel as my body gets crushed in it's mouth. I feel so much pain as my bones are slowly crushed blood is flowing from me it feels warm at first. Now my body is so cold

Starfire's

Wait why am I home and why am I yelling at Beast Boy? I like Beast Boy he is like a baby brother to me but I'm being so mean to him. Strange I don't even know why I'm angry at him I should stop shouting and ask him. Wait why can't I stop oh I'm saying such hurtful things to him tears are falling from his eyes. I'm still shouting at him though I need to stop before it's too late and I lose a friend. Now I'm saying something too hurtful I can hear myself saying it over in my head "you'r lower than even an animal you don't deserve to live anymore" my hands and eyes their glowing. Please stop I don't want to hurt my friend! Nooooo! I just no I couldn't have I. I look down at Beast Boy's body beaten and thies blood oh what have I done? He's no no he can't be can he

Cyborg's

(Oh man my new suberins in bit at the bottom of the ocean) I pull my emergency breathing apparatus to my mouth as I look around to see the sea "where is everyone" I squint my eyes as I sink further and further down towards the bottom of the ocean I try to swim upwards but (my metal body is too heavy to swim upwards but it's slowing my descent down a little). I then hit the bottom I turn around to see a whale swimming towards me (wait it's green) "Beast Boy!" I wave my arms frantically trying to get his attention but he swims right over me "wait come back I'm here!". He just carries on swimming I watch as he disappears into the distance (please come back I'm here). I look around at the fish (I know I'm just a robot but why isn't anyone saving me?) I look at my air metter (not much time left now if someone doesn't save me soon I'm going to die at the bottom of the ocean all alone. I know I don't really deserve to live as a human but I never thought that they would leave me to die alone) I look down again (only a few minutes guys please even if you can't save me let me just see you one last time) tears are running down my face now. (I suppose they will just replace me like other electronics that get lost or broken was I really that unimportant to them?) I'm now taking my last breaths "good bye my friends" (even though you only saw me as a piece of technology I will miss you all the same). I close my eyes as I take my last breath of air

Raven

I look around at a destroyed earth (who could have done this?) I see Robin, Starfire and Cyborg bodies ling in front of me. I look around for my father (he's going to pay for this) I see more and more devastation below me. (is anyone alive) people's bodies are lay out as far as the eye can see (please let someone be alive please don't let it be too late). I fly faster (I've got to defeat my father then return everything back to the way it was). Then I see Beast Boy he's alive? (thank god someone has made it). Why is he holding a penny towards me wait he's saying something to me.

"Raven please stop remember who you are please remember you're not your father"

(what is he talking about) I then look at myself "oh no no no this can't be happening nooo!"

"Raven I know you're still in there somewhere so please stop" a tear falls from his eyes

(oh Beast Boy) a tear falls from my eye "why should I stop for you puny animal"?! (wait I didn't say that.

BB "You're not a bad person just a little lost please remember your a hero and friend"

"Haha ha stupid mutt any last words?" (my hands they're glowing run Beast Boy run!)

BB "If I must die then so be it but I want to tell you one last thing" he cheeks turn pink

"What is it animal? If I can even call you that" (beast Boy please just run far away please)

BB "I love you Ravan always have always will" a blast of black energy his him

(nooooooooo!) I watch as his body falls to the floor

Normal

The Titan's wake up rubbing their heads in the park they looked around it turned dark and The Doctor has long gone by now.

Cyborg "where's BB"? The other look and spot him running towards them

Beast Boy "hi sorry I had to chase him down good news though he's behind bars now"

Robin "how were you?"

Beast Boy "I figured out that if I kept changing animals he couldn't affect all of them"

Raven surprised "that's actually quite clever"

Beast Boy "thanks"  
Starfire "so did you see anything that was happening like when it hit me?"

Beast Boy grinning from ear to ear "um no nothing"

Robin "alright let's all go home"

Beast Boy "cool race you" he changes into a falcon and flies off

The others just roll their eyes at him and get into the T car Cyborg drives them back the sit in silence. They pick up takeout from a drive through strangely they just ordered what they needed and left which wasn't normal for them usually they'd all talk over one another.

Starfire "um friends perhaps we should do the talking"

Raven shakes her head "I don't think that's a good idea"

Robin "I agree with you Raven but one things been bothering me what I saw and felt wasn't like what we went through with Starfire. I'd like to know why but in order to get to the bottom of it so we all need to"

Cyborg "talk about it no way man"

Robin "I'll go first he tells them what happened in his mind" the Titans sat in shock for a few moments. The others soon followed suit and shared their experiences first Starfire then Cyborg and last a very unwilling Raven. She left his last words to her out of her story as it really wasn't any of their business.

Robin sits and thinks for a moment "wait they all have one thing in common" the others look at him confused "Beast Boy"

Cyborg "but wouldn't that mean he lied no way man"

Raven "actually it makes sense he changed into different animals meaning his brain changed he might not have even been aware that we was experiencing his fears."

Robin "it will be best if we talk to him about this" just then they arrived at the Titan tower they walked in to see Beast Boy playing a video game.

Beast Boy "what took you guys?"

Starfire "we picked up some food wish to join us?"

Beast Boy pressing the pause button on his controller "count me in" he jumps over the back of the sofa and grabs his vegetable burger.

Robin "um Beast Boy" Beast Boy hums with a mouth full of food "we need to tell you something important." Beast Boy stopped chewing at looked at him "today we all lived your worst fears as if there was our own"

Beast Boy "oh I'm sorry I didn't know that me changing into different animals would course that to happen"

Robin "we're aren't mad at you but it wouldn't be right if we didn't tell you"

Beast Boy "so I'm not in trouble?"

Robin smiles at him "no of course not"

Beast Boy smiles from ear to ear "thanks guys" they eat the rest of the food and all go to bed but Raven can't seem to settle.

Raven

"Grr that does it" I get out of her bed and head to the common room I enter and look around cautiously to see it empty. I make some tea then go to sit on the sofa to see Beast Boy sleeping I stare at him. (what's he doing wait he's tossing and turning he must be having a nightmare). I put my hand onto his head and see into his mind to my surprise he's dreaming about the fear I had.

Beast Boy as he flies around in falcon form

(Raven's lost control of her powers I need to help her return to normal I need to save her no matter what it takes). I look to the ground to see people's bodies lining the streets (I know she wouldn't do this not the person I…) I shake my head (no no focus Beast Boy Raven needs you.) I look at the ground again (there) I swoop down as fast as I can and pick up the penny in my beak. (now where's Raven) I fly around desperately looking for her I land for a moments rest. I look around then suddenly Raven comes from around the corner

I change into my human form (Raven! alright)

"Raven please stop remember who you are please remember you're not your father"

I pause to look at her in the eyes I don't see the four red ones she's now got but the beautiful purple ones she normally has.

"Raven I know you're still in there somewhere so please stop" a tear falls from my eyes

Raven "why should I stop for you puny animal"?!

(please let me save you I won't even ask to live I just want for you to be happy) "You're not a bad person just a little lost please remember your a hero and friend"

"Haha ha stupid mutt any last words?"

(I accepted my fate no matter what but please be happy Raven I love you and would give my life for you a thousand times)"If I must die then so be it but I want to tell you one last thing" my cheeks feel warm

"What is it animal? If I can even call you that"

"I love you Ravan always have always will" a blast of black energy hits me my body falls to the floor (I'm sorry I failed you my love).

Raven

I pull my hand away in shock (he he loves me? No that's not possible) the lights flicker before exploding. (oh no I woke him up what do I say)

BB "Hay are you okay?"

(say something anything) "Um ya sorry I didn't mean to" (that was smoooth not)

BB "don't worry about it"

(oh my god his smile could make any girl weak at the knees) I shake my head (wait what am I thinking I don't have time for you love.) "um are you okay I mean you was sleeping on the sofa"

BB "Oh um I sometimes find it more ah comfortable than my bed"

(I know I always have difficult reading him but you don't need to be an empath to tell when he's lying) "Beast Boy you was having a nightmare"

BB in a panicking voice "oh um you didn't travel into my mind did you?"

"Yes I did" wait that means he knows that I know how he feels about me oh Azarath why didn't I say no?)

"You uh um did?"

"Um" (oh no what do I say I curse my big mouth right now)

"So you know?"

(oh I know) "ummm" (hello words would be helpful knowledge a little help right now would be oh I don't know useful.)

Beast Boy

(oh no she definitely knows what do I say)? "Um Ray I uh" (okay bull it together just three words that all I need to say. Even though I know she doesn't feel the same way I have to tell her the truth) "It's the truth" I swallow a lump in my throat "it's how I really feel about you" i look to the ground ready for her rejection "I am in love with you". ( I best pack my bags now there's no way I can live here now she knows but it was worth it)

Raven

(he's rambling on about something wait rewind did he just said that he loves me no I must have misheard him.) I look up to see him blushing nervously looking at the floor (he actually just confessed to me? No way he loves me right) I shake my head

(are you really going to deny what we just saw and felt whilst in his mind of course he loves you now you need to tell him how you feel)

(I can't)

(look at him and tell him you don't feel the same way then go on)

(I can't) silence fills the room and my mind (hello help anyone) but nothing "I ah um feel the same way"

Beast Boy

(oh god I knew she didn't feel the same way but this silence is killing me why did I have to tell her the truth. Now I won't be able to see her any more no more sarcasm early in the mornings. Oh I'm going to miss everything about her the way her eyes light up when she suddenly smiles. The way she can scare even the most hardened of criminals into practically shiting their pants as soon as they see her. Even the way she looks when she's upset even though it breaks me to see her sad I will still miss her. Oh I know not being able to save her and turning out to be nothing but useless is one of the worst things I could do. But this this is most certainly high on the list of fears I to have her truly hating me. Is there someway I could still be her friend I know I'm just an animal but please let her be my friend still.) I look up at her she's saying something (here comes the rejection.)

Raven "I ah um feel the same way"

(Wait what she does no way she can't) I look deep into he sparkling eyes and before I even realise it I'm leaning in to kiss her.

Normal

she leans back and looks deep into his eyes she leans towards him before closing her eyes. Her lips are met with his a warm kiss full of love and passion is placed gently on her lips she slowly opens her eyes finding herself smiling softly at him. "I really love you Gar"

He smiles gently at her "I really love you two Ray" he leans in and slowly closes his eyes he is met with a warm, long and passionate kiss.


End file.
